Scrambus
Scrambus are special Corpus infantry units which utilize special hover shoes to move quickly around the battlefield. Like the Comba, the Scrambus is capable of projecting an invisible aura from their helmet that disrupts certain classes of Warframe powers. The nullification aura also disrupts the player's HUD if the player moves within range, which also acts as an indicator that the nullification aura is in effect. A Scrambus's loadout is modular, and they can be equipped with one type of nullification Aura combined with a different weapon loadout. There are four classes of nullification auras, and four types of weapons that Scrambus can equip, thus there are sixteen different possible combinations of loadouts possible for Scrambus, making them unpredictable in the field. Behavior Scrambus are equipped with hover shoes, which not only make them move faster than Combas, but also allow them to avoid attacks by dashing quickly from one place to another. Aura Scrambus have access to 4 different nullification auras, each disrupting only a certain category of Warframe powers within a 20 meter radius. Each type of aura is emitted by the Scrambus' helmet, whose design changes depending on the aura equipped, allowing them to be identified visually. Weapons Each Scrambus can be equipped with one of the following weapons in combination with any of the four different auras above: *'Swarmer': Swarmer-type Scrambus are equipped with Detrons, however their versions have a slower flight speed, can home in on targets, and deal damage instead of . *'Seeker': These Scrambus are equipped with Angstrum rocket launchers loaded with target-seeking missiles that deal damage on impact. These rockets move slower, and are fired in bursts of three to four. *'Whip': Designed for close-quarters fighting, these Scrambus use Lecta electric whips. Utilizing their hoverskates, these Scrambus can perform quick evasive maneuvers and can strafe around an enemy quickly. *'Energy Shield': Primarily defensive in nature, these Scrambus can deploy elliptical energy shields in front of them that block all incoming attacks. They can be identified by the large emitters on their forearms. In a pinch, they will attack by swinging their emitters at nearby targets, dealing damage. Ash *Smoke Screen Atlas *Tectonics Excalibur *Radial Blind Loki *Invisibility Mirage *Prism Saryn *Molt Vauban *Bounce |-|Nul= A Nul Scrambus disrupts Buff & Debuff-type powers. They wear tall, boxy helms with a blue, cross-shaped light strip. Atlas *Petrify Banshee *Sonar *Silence Chroma *Elemental Ward *Vex Armor *Effigy Ember *Accelerant Equinox *Metamorphosis *Rest & Rage *Pacify & Provoke *Mend & Maim Excalibur *Exalted Blade Frost *Snow Globe Hydroid *Undertow Limbo *Rift Walk *Rift Surge Mag *Shield Polarize *Bullet Attractor Mesa *Ballistic Battery *Shooting Gallery *Shatter Shield Mirage *Hall of Mirrors *Eclipse Nekros *Terrify *Desecrate *Shadows Of The Dead Nova *Molecular Prime Nyx *Mind Control *Chaos *Absorb Oberon *Hallowed Ground *Renewal Rhino *Iron Skin *Roar Saryn *Contagion *Miasma Trinity *Well Of Life *Energy Vampire *Link *Blessing Valkyr *Warcry *Hysteria Vauban *Bastille Volt *Speed *Electric Shield Zephyr *Turbulence |-|Sap= A Sap Scrambus disrupts Damage-type powers. They wear a visor consisting of a long, protruding box, while the lower half of their face remains exposed. Ash *Shuriken *Blade Storm Atlas *Landslide *Rumblers Banshee *Sonic Boom *Sound Quake Chroma *Spectral Scream Ember *Fireball *Fire Blast *World On Fire Excalibur *Radial Javelin Frost *Freeze *Ice Wave *Avalanche Hydroid *Tempest Barrage *Tentacle Swarm Limbo *Banish *Cataclysm Mag *Pull *Crush Mesa *Peacemaker Nekros *Soul Punch Nova *Neutron Star *Antimatter Drop Nyx *Psychic Bolts Oberon *Smite *Reckoning Rhino *Rhino Stomp Saryn *Venom Valkyr *Paralysis Vauban *Tesla *Vortex Volt *Shock *Overload Zephyr *Dive Bomb *Tornado |-|Slo= A Slo Scrambus disrupts Mobility-type powers. They wear tall, boxy helms with a single white, vertical light strip in the middle. Ash *Teleport Excalibur *Slash Dash Hydroid *Tidal Surge Loki *Switch Teleport Nova *Worm Hole Rhino *Rhino Charge Valkyr *Rip Line Zephyr *Tail Wind }} Tips *The Scrambus' helmets emit a distinct pinging sound that can alert players to their position, giving ample warning as to their presence. *Since their nullification powers are tied to their helmets, a Scrambus' nullification field can be disabled by shooting off their helmets. Trivia *The Scrambus (and their counterparts the Comba) are the first enemies in Warframe to have both male and female versions. They are also the first Corpus enemies to feature females. Category:Corpus